


Just This Once

by skelethor



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Drabble, F/M, No actual sex, call it asgardian foreplay, forced collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelethor/pseuds/skelethor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor thinks he's in control. He's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble written for a friend's birthday and the closest i've ever come to writing fics. so thanks for reading!

She had always been so skilled at clawing under his skin. With her poison tongue and lascivious smile she had brought lesser men to bended knee – had destroyed them all the same should their best not be good enough. All of those warriors and sorcerers and kings and yet always with another man in mind; always him. And if Thor’s defenses crumbled this once after millennia of their deadly games, then surely no one would hold it against him. Just this once.

Amora’s thighs bracketed his hips welcomingly from her perch atop his chamber’s desk; a pale column of neck bared when her head tilted enough for the gilded hair to fall away. His calloused fingers traced the sinful curve before he leaned forward for his lips and tongue to follow the same path. And when she gasped – soft and wanting – he stalled above her jugular, breath hot and blood hotter. He would be neither gentle nor sweet. This wasn’t love, but lust, and Thor would be sure that the Enchantress knew it well.

His teeth sunk into the soft flesh and she keened, hooking a leg about his waist to pull him closer – always closer – and Thor was entirely too sick of denying either of them to fight back. He tightened his grip on the underside of her thigh as the fingers of his other hand twined through her hair and pulled. Amora hissed with the uncomfortable angle of her neck, snaking an arm over his shoulder to return the painful favor. He could end her – increase the pressure enough to break the skin and she knew it just as much as he did. Pressed up against her now with nothing but air and bad blood between them, her life was between his teeth.

But Amora had overcome less favorable odds.

She trailed the hand from the back of his head to the front of his breeches; slipping it inside to palm his half-hard cock. Thor released her neck with a low groan and the brief opening was all Amora needed to regain the upper-hand. She pulled away before he could press further into her slack grip and brought a leg between them to kick him backwards. The wicked smirk that followed spoke more than enough of her self-satisfaction. Caught off guard, Thor only stumbled back a few steps before regaining his footing with an irritated curl of his upper lip. They were hardly evenly matched in raw strength, but she was still of Asgard and power was inherit.

Amora slid gracefully from the edge of the writing desk, the stare behind her coquettish lashes no less than predatory as she closed the distance between them. “Animal.” She scolded, gingerly touching the fresh indents and just as quickly deciding that she rather liked them there. Clever fingers raked up his sides and under his tunic to pull the fabric over his head and onto the floor. Amora couldn’t be bothered to feign disinterest – her lingering gaze appreciative as she walked him back towards the bed with a hand pressed flat against his chiseled abdomen. “Perhaps I shall have to treat you as one.” Thor bristled at that; heat flooding to his face as he opened his mouth to retort. But Amora was faster. A barely whispered spell and then a thick strip of leather was around his thicker neck. The chain-link leash materialized in her open palm with the promising clink of metal, the opposite end already fastened to the d-ring of his collar.

Thor very nearly growled at the humiliation; bound like a dog and horrified that he found himself enjoying it. “Release me, witch.” He warned, electric eyes narrowed in half-hearted threat. Smug, Amora twisted the chain around her fist and yanked so that he was forced to lower his head just beside hers. With an approving hum she brought her lips to his ear, and when she spoke it was in a voice like smoke and silk. “All in good time, puppy.”


End file.
